Plenoptic imaging, sometimes referred to as lightfield imaging or integral imaging, represents an advance over traditional photography. Plenoptic cameras see things in ways that even high resolution conventional cameras or the human eye cannot. For example, exemplary plenoptic cameras may be utilized to capture the entire light field of a scene being photographed or substantially the entire light field of the scene which is detectable given the functionality of the camera instrumentation and associated components utilized. There remain significant technical challenges and unmet needs with respect to apparatuses, methods, and systems for processing, rendering, and displaying visual output based upon plenoptic images. Plenoptic images require complex and specialized processing to properly reconstruct a scene and produce desired visual output. The creation of multiple images on a single sensor can reduce the resolution of each individual microimage significantly further compounding the processing challenges. Furthermore, plenoptic images are open to many methods of interpretation which may be difficult for the viewer to assess. In light of these and a variety of other shortcomings and unmet needs in the field, there remains a substantial need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.